The Legendary Girls
by XxLoveMakesTheWorldGoRoundxX
Summary: There are three new girls in High school. The school never had anyone like them. There beautiful, smart, nice, and they have legendaries. Now three guys aren't the stars of the school anymore, and they want to learn everything they can about the girls.
1. Chapter 1

**An: I do not pokemon, but if I do makeup any moves I own it.**

** " **Hello class," Mrs. Cynthia said we have three new girls.

A green haired guy named Drew fiddling with his pencil smirked, " What can we battle them?"

A purple haired guy in all black named Paul also sneered, " Yeah they won't be able to battle any better than us."

Ash, a raven haired boy, with a Pikachu on his shoulder grinned, " I know we sound cocky but no one has beaten us yet."

" I wouldn't be so sure," a beautiful red-head walked out, " We're pretty amazing."

" Yep," A petite bluenette skipped, " We could beat you with our eyes closed."

" Yep and espically you," A tall brunette laughed.

" Um," Mrs. Cynthia looked flustered, " This is Misty," she said gesturing to the red head, "Dawn," pointing to the blue haired girl, " And May," touching the tall girl's shoulder, " Will you guy's please tell the class about yourselves?"

" Okay I'm Dawn," Dawn grinned, " And this is my partner Piplup," she petted the penguin Pokemon, " I'm a coordinator from Twinleaf town."

" Hiya I'm May," May giggled, " I started with a Torchic which is now a Blaziken and I'm a coordnater from Petalburg."

" Hey my name's Misty," the trainer waved, " I'm an aspiring water-type master."

" Good now that the introductions are done," Drew sneered, " If you think your so good we," he gestured to his friends, " Challenge you."

The teacher sighed, " Well I always say that you learn everything about someone by battling them, this will be a double battle," she smiled a bit, " Ash vs. Misty, Paul vs. Dawn and May vs. Drew."

" YES I'm FIRST," both Ash and Misty screamed then stared at eachother.

" Okay," Misty smirked, " Don't be to impressed by my Pokemon GO STARMIE AND PALKIA!"

Everyone gasped they have only seen three people with legendaries, but Ash just grinned, " Go Pikachu, and Lugia."

Misty looked surprised only her friends and her had legendaries, " Palkia use Aura Sphere and Starmie Psychic!"

Palkia fired first and Starmie made the attack bigger and hit both Pokemon Ash looked impressed, " Lugia Aeroblast on Palkia and Pikachu Thunder on Starmie."

" Starmie quick use Hydro Pump," Misty said, " Palkia use Spacial Rend."

The Hydro Pump collided with the Thunder and both attacking Pokemon fainted Ash looked shocked he never lost, " Lugia Hyper Beam!"

" Palkia DRAGON RAGE!" The attack collided after three minutes of staring each other down Lugia fainted, " YES," Misty hugged the dragon type, " You were amazing."

Ash was said but then smiled a bit, " Thanks Lugia you were great."

There was a stunned shock over everyone but then the boys burst out into applause, " Wooo she's really good."

" Good job Ms. Waterflower," the instructor nodded to her, " And you too Ash, will Ms. Berlitz and Mr. Shinji start their battle.

" Don't worry guys," Paul smirked, " This will be a cake walk."

Ash looked down, " That's what I thought until I lost."

" Latias, Milotic spotlight," Dawn cheered.

" Darkrai, Magmortar stand by," Paul droned.

" Latias fly up high," Dawn asked, " Milotic use Surf!"

" Darkrai dodge," Paul demanded, " Magmortar use Fire Spin!"

" Now Latias," Dawn screamed and Latias came out of no where and rammed into Darkrai, "Now Milotic use Hydro Pump to overpower the Fire Spin and power up the Surf!"

Combined with the type disadvantage Magmortar fainted, " Pa-the-tic," Paul glared "Darkrai use Thunderbolt on Milotic."

Milotic fainted, " Thanks Milotic you worked hard, Latias us Miracle Eye."

Latias eyes glowed and a see through eye came out and hovered over Darkrai, " Now use Mist Ball!"

" Darkrai Dark Pulse!" The collision made a thick layer of smoke over the battlefield. When the fog dissolved both Pokemon fainted.

Paul returned Darkrai without a word and nodded towards Dawn, " Better than I thought."

Dawn walked away blushing then held hands with the girls cheering.

" So far it's one to two with the girls winning," the instructor declared, " If Drew wins there will be a tie."

" Go May," some boys and Dawn and Misty said, " You can win Drew," the girls and Paul and Ash cheered."

" Blaziken, and Manaphy take the stage," May spun.

" Roserade and Deoxys I choose you," Drew sneered.

" Blaziken fire spin and Manaphy use Shadow Ball."

The fire spin gave the Shadow ball more power which was super effective against Drew's Pokemon, " Deoxys speed form Extreme Speed and Roserade Solar Beam." The Solar Beam made a light ray come out of the Extreme Speed, " Blaziken Sky Uppercut and Manaphy Heart Swap!"

Manaphy made a glowing pink heart and Blaziken slashed through it making it explode into little hearts and knocking out Drew's Pokemon.

" Girl's RULE!" The three girls yelled.

" Umm Misty," Ash blushed, " You are really good at battling."

" Thanks," Misty said smiling, " You're great too."

" Not bad Troublesome," Paul sneered.

" Thanks but don't ever call me that again," Dawn rolled her eyes.

" Hey May," Drew grinned.

" Yes Drew," May said blushing.

" Here," Drew said handing her a deep red rose.

" Hey Drew thanks, your nice even if you are cocky," May giggled.

" Bye guys see you around," Ash waved going to a different class.

" Hope to see you guys soon." The girls waved.


	2. Chapter 2

**An: I don't own Pokemon YET.**

Dawn walked into coordinator class, she saw May waving her over. When she sat down she noticed that she was staring at a certain green-haired boy who just came in. _ ' I am soooo going to annoy her about this' _Dawn thought, " Hi May why don't you just ask out Drew."

May rolled her eyes, " I would never do that," May looked sad, " I bet he thinks I'm pathetic."

Dawn just looked sympathetically at her friend. She rather enjoyed all the attention her and her friends were getting they got asked out a lot by guys, and got glared at by guys. She saw a familiar red head, " Hey Zoey," she screamed, " Get your butt over here!"

Zoey just laughed and ran towards her and hugged the younger coordinator, " Hey Dawn, I heard about your grand entrance," she then turned towards May, " Hey May it's nice to see you again." May waved back and went back to the teacher Mr. Wallace he was currently talking about appeals.

" Well guys you can learn a lot by a lecture, but I think that the best way you guys can become great coordinators is if we have a contest appeals right here."

Everyone cheered Dawn May, and Zoey high- fived each other each feeling very confident in their abilities, " Who do I use," May asked.

" Everyone close your eyes and take out a Pokeball," Mr. Wallace asked, " And that will be the Pokemon you use."

" Hey May," Dawn looked at the brunette, " I got Lopunny, who did you get."

May just finished getting a Pokeball, " I got Delcatty, hey Zoey how about you?"

Zoey grinned, " I got Mismagius I've been training with her for a while."

They all talked about what appeals they were planning to use until Wallace rung a bell, " Time's up first up is Zoey Nozomi."

Dawn gave Zoey a thumb up; Zoey took a deep breath, " Mismagius ready curtain!"

The ghost type spun around and said it's name, " Mismagius Shadow Ball at the celling," the black ball just floated, " Now use Thunderbolt at the Shadow Ball,"

The Thunderbolt made a glow around the room everyone was muttering how good she was, " Now finish up with Psywave," the lines made fireworks go off.

Dawn was really excited for her friend but she was nervous, " GOOD JOB ZOE!"

Five other performances came from a Drifblim, Azumarill, Umbreon, Cherrim, and Floatzel. " Next up is Drew Hayden, Drew strolled up _' I am going to impress May,' _he thought, " Absol let's go," he screamed, " Use Razor Wind," the attack made a white circle around the Pokeomon, " Now use Dark Pulse," the circle was now spiraling around Absol, " Now finish up with Flash," the glow took away the spiral leaving Absol with sparkles around him.

The girls cheered, " Go Drew," some said, " You are totally the best!"

May just rolled her eyes and gave Drew a smile and showed him a certain red rose, and Drew's smile got even bigger. " Go May Maple," Wallace declared.

" Good luck trying to beat me," Drew smirked, _' I am going to show him how good I am,' _ May thought with determination, " Delcatty take the stage," May said, " Use Sing," multi-colored music notes floated around the classroom, " Now use Blizzard,"

the icey wind made the sound coming off from the notes become quicker and the notes made three rings come out, " Now use Iron Tail," the Iron Tail made one last beautiful melody.

" May you were awesome," Dawn hugged her, " Guess I'm next, Lopunny Spotlight," she said, " Use Focus Blast," Lopunny's focus blast stayed in the air, " Now use Hidden Power around it," the glowing pink discs surrounded the glowing ball, " Finish up with Ice Punch," The punch first made the Focus Blast pierce the Hidden Power but it merged with the Hidden Power leaving glowing discs gently falling over Lopunny, " Great job Lopunny." Class was over and it was time for lunch.

**At the Cafeteria. **

The three girls had no idea where they sit but the guys waved them over, well at least Ash did. " Hi boys," May greeted, " What was trainer class like?"

Ash and Misty high-fived each other, " Ash and I teamed up to annoy Paul it was awesome, until Paul moved seats," Misty said happily.

" You wouldn't think it was so fun, if two lovebirds were asking you a million questions." Paul frowned,

" WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS," Misty screamed hitting him with a mallet that surprisingly came out of nowhere.

" Hey guys," May offered, " My Dad is the gym leader hear, would you guys like to join Misty and Dawn and I, it would be cool getting to know you guys better. They mainly were just laughing and offering stories that ranged from their first Pokemon hating them to making a bad Poke block. A group of guys one with blonde hair named Barry, one with auburn hair named Rudy, and a guy with white hair named Brendan. " Hey May," Brendan said getting way too close to May, Drew was clenching his hands together while everyone else giggled, " You were absolutely amazing in your homeroom class." Barry put his arm over Dawn's shoulder and smirked, " You were too and I saw your appeal in your class," Paul was grimacing and turned away, Ash and Misty were still laughing at the group until, " Hey we didn't forget you," Rudy flirted putting his head on Misty's shoulder Ash just looked down, " Hey why are you sitting with those losers," Barry sneered, " You should sit with us."

The girls looked at each other with a disgusted look, " We enjoy are seats right here." The three flirting boys just walked away glaring at the guys they were sitting with. The girls looked at each other again, " I think we need to go to the bathroom," Misty said and they walked away.

**With the Boys**

" Why did they all have to go to the bathroom at the same time," Ash asked.

Paul punched his shoulder, " They didn't they are probably talking about us," he rolled his eyes. " Hey Ash it seems like you and Misty are getting along well," Drew smirked, " Her first day and you already made her your girlfriend."

Ash blushed and his Pikachu was laughing, " I just met her you can't make someone your girlfriend in one day."

Ash decided to put the heat on someone else, " Hey you seemed very jealous when Brendan flirted with May," Ash said, " I guess you're the one we should be asking."

Drew just blushed thinking about the rose he gave her, " There's nothing going on between us, she's just very interesting," he then turned towards Paul, " What about you and Dawn I heard what you said to her after her battle in which she CREAMED you!"

Paul blushed for two things, one he got defeated by a girl, and two after one day he was already mesmerized by said lady, " She did not cream me, and I was just shocked that she had legendaries." Each boy was suddenly lost in thought about the new girls.

**With the Girls.**

The girls just stared at each other for a minute, " I think we all know what we're going to say, so lets just say it," Dawn suggested, " 1…2…3."

" I think I have an crush on Ash," Misty said looking ashamed.

" I like Drew," May blushed.

" I think I like Paul," Dawn said looking at the ground.

Each girl sighed in relief that nobody liked the same boy, " Hey Mist why do you look so ashamed?"

Misty sighed, " I always thought that I wouldn't like any boys, and now I have a crush on a guy that I just met."

May patted her shoulder, " It's okay just wait a while and see if you still like him."

" Okay," Misty said and sneered to Dawn, " So what is it that I just hear?"

" Fine I like Paul, but he's so cold, that it's hard to tell how he feels," Dawm frowned.

" Look I can answer that for you," May giggled, " He does he keeps on staring at you."

Dawn turned a shade redder than the rose in May's hair, " Oh well your lucky it's obvious Drew likes you he'll ask you out in three seconds."

Now it was May's turn to be on the spot, " We we well he doesn't like me even if I like him back."

Dawn had a huge grin, " Oh, because when you were doing your appeal I heard him say, 'dammn she's good,'."

May looked shocked but still had a smile," Okay guys let's make a deal that we won't throw ourselves at them, but we'll see how far we'll go," she said putting her hand in the middle.

" Deal," Dawn said putting her hand on top.

" Deal," Misty confirmed putting her hand on top of Dawn's.


	3. Chapter 3

The three girls were walking to their locker when they saw a long line of people coming out of the auditorium one of those people were Drew, " Hey Drew," May asked, " Why are all these people in line?"

Drew cocked an eyebrow, " It's the weekly Pokemon contest," Drew said, " The winner gets a ribbon and if any of us gets five ribbons you can enter the national Grand Festival." May and Dawn high fived each other, " Oh soo that's what Zoey meant when she was happy she had five ribbons," she threw her arm around May, " Let's show the students how good the new girls are." May pumped a fist, " We are going to enter and either you or I will win."

Ash, Misty, and Paul, since they weren't coordinators were in the audience, " Hey Mist, I didn't know that Dawn and May were Pokemon," Ash nudged her he felt rather nervous calling her a nickname while Misty was very happy, " Yeah they are at our old school they were one of the best," Misty grinned but looked sad as it brought up bad memories. The contest started ," On a scale of one to ten how good is Drew?" Paul answered, " Fifteen there is no doubt he'll win." Misty smirked, " Nope, either May or Dawn will win want to bet?" Ash immedietley smiled wide, " Sure if Drew wins, you will have to jump up on stage and talk about how good we are, and if one of the girl wins, we'll do it for you," Ash declared and despite Paul's protest they shook on it.

May was up first, " Azelf take the stage," she screamed and her psychic type floated around the stage sparkling because of its seal and it's strange coloring, " Use Swift," she ordered, " Now use Psychic," the golden stars were now hovering over the stage, " Now finish up with Extrasensory," the stars swirled up and dissolved into a golden dust.

" Ha impressed," Misty giggled at their shocked looks, " Lets see Drew's performance," she giggled currently there was a performance involving a Ninetails with it's Fire Blast. Ash looked at his brochure, " Well Drew's after the Ninetails trainer so you'll see." Drew was up and you could here a choir of girl's cheering.

" Alright Roserade and Raikou come on out," Drew declared **(They can choose between double or single preformances,) **" Roserade Energy Ball, and Raikou use Hyper Beam," the Hyper Beam made a wave of sparkles float over the crowed, " Now Roserade Solar Beam and Raikou use Thunder," the light from the attacks created a beautiful glow behind the Pokemon the light faded and they bowed.

Now it was Misty's turn to look shocked, " Woah he's good, but he won't beat my friends," she grinned, but Paul and Ash gave each other a small high five, " Well we have five performances, from a Glameow, a Alakazam, a Frosglass, a Milotic, and a Dragonair until Dawn's performance, wanna get a bite to eat?" Ash asked hoping she'd say yes. Misty nodded and they left leaving a smirking Paul.

Dawn just saw May and Drew come back behind the stage, " Yay guys, you were amazing," she complimented hugging both, Drew was very surprised but just patted her back May was used to her hugs, " I'm scared," she frowned, " You guys were awesome, I can't follow that."

May smiled, " Don't worry you'll do great," she then smirked at Drew, " Either me or you will win the contest." Drew frowned," Aren't you forgetting someone?" May giggled and shook her head.

" You can do it," she whispered to the two Pokeballs in her hand, " Shaymin, Piplup SPOTLIGHT," she spun while she tossed them up the two cute Pokemon came out in a petal seal, " Shaymin Petal Dance, and Piplup Icy Wind," Shaymin made a column of petals while Piplup froze them, " Now use Whirlpool and Leaf Storm," she ordered and the two twisters whipped up the petals and released them making it shower petals gently. Dawn hugged her pokemon and walked to back stage,

Paul was shocked, usually there were only two good coordinators including Drew, he has never seen a performance on such a high level and she looked beautiful doing it._ Im turning in to a sap_ Paul grimaced, and looked at the scoreboard of who's going to the second round. First was Dawn with a green arrow pointing to May meaning that they had a tie then there was Drew. _Man this might be the first interesting contest, Paul sneered to himself._

Backstage Dawn and May were jumping up and down giggling with each other, Drew just sat down staring at May, " Don't expect this battle to end up like our last match," he warned. May just rolled her eyes and whispered to the three coordinators , " Hey may the best coordinator win." They nodded the first battle was May verses the Ninetails' trainer.

The coordinators had to do the opposite battle of their appeal so they were doing a double battle. " Ninetails, Medicham, I choose you," the unknown trainer yelled and the Pokemon came out in a puff of smoke. " Glaceon, Mew take the stage," she screamed, the Pokemon came out in a seal with the moon shape, " Glaceon use Blizzard and Mew use Psybeam," the Psybeam fired first and the Blizzard made it look like a aurora ray, the audience thought that the Medicham and Ninetails were goners, and they were right, Medicham fell and fainted, " Return, Ninetails use Fire Blast on Glaceon," the coordinator yelled. " Jump and use Aqua Tail," May asked and Ninetails fainted.

Dawn and Drew were talking about what Pokemon they are going to use, " I plan on using Moltres," Drew nodded cockily. Dawn looked shocked, " Where did you find a Moltres?" Drew grinned," On my journey it kept on following me until it asked me to catch it." Dawn looked surprised, " I'm going to use Rayquaza." Now it was Drew's turn to looked surprise, " You tell me how YOU got a RAYQUAZA," Drew looked incredulous, " It was a black one and was very injured and when I healed it poked my Poke ball and BAM," she said using her hands for emphasis, " Ooh guess I'm next," she waved bye to her friend and flounced on stage.

" Go Frosglass," a trainer smirked cockily she heard what Pokemon she was going to use. " Rayquaza spotlight," she said and her Pokemon came out in a fire seal, " Use Heaven Bolt," Dawn screamed and a black bolt from the sky hit Frosglass. The trainer looked nervous, " Frosglass use Ice Shard," the dragon/flying type looked like it barley took any damage. Dawn saw her opportunity, " Finish up with DRAGON RAGE," she yelled and Frosglass fainted. Dawn petted Rayquaza and walked off.

" Hey Paul what did we miss,"Ash asked having a HUGE plate of food on his lap with Misty blushing sharing the big plate with Ash. Paul chuckled at the fast friends, " Dawn used a Shaymin and Piplup in the appeals and a SHINY Rayquaza in the battle and May used a Glaceon and shiny Mew." Ash look shocked how many legendaries do these girls have, which he asked Misty, " I have four and so do my friends besides Dawn she has five," she whispered. Ash's and Paul's jaws dropped, " I have four, Drew, has four, and Paul has five," Ash said and Misty looked surprised, and turned back to the stage where it was Dawn verses Drew,

" Moltres go," Drew yelled. " Rayquaza spotlight," Dawn twirled each powerful Pokemon glared at eachother. " Moltres use Sky Attack," the legendary bird flew growing a bright white," Now use Flamethrower," Moltres was flying through a ring of flames and rammed into Raquaza. " Use Dragon Pulse into Dragon Claw," Dawn yelled and the Dragon Pulse gained more power and beauty because of the Dragon Claw. " Moltres, use Aerial Ace and Psychic," Drew ordered and the Psychic controlled the white lines from the Aerial Ace. " Rayquaza finish this with Thunder," Dawn screamed and Moltres passed out. Dawn and Drew shook hands with each other and walked in opposite directions.

May just won her battle and walked to meet Dawn, " Hiya Dawn who won Drew or you?"

Dawn looked very proud, " I did it's just you and me May," she giggled and the two shared a hug before they got on stage. Dawn looked at her Pokeball, " Rayquaza, GO," Dawn yelled and her Rayquaza roared it's name. May had to only choose one, " Mew take the stage," May spun.

" Rayquaza use Dragon Rage," Dawn yelled. " Mew use Aura sphere," May asked and the collision made a puff of smoke, " Rayquaza Extreme Speed in to twister," Rayquaza first flew at a blinding speed then fired a tornado making it look like Rayquaza was flying in a tornado. May's psychic type got hit pretty hard, " Use Ice beam," May yelled and Rayquaza was barley standing. Dawn was going to use her trump card, " USE POWER OF THE SKY," she screamed. A moon, a sun, stars, hail, and lighting floated around Mew and came right at her, and Mew was unable to battle. May high fived Dawn while Dawn got a light yellow ribbon.

Behind the stage the group was congratulating Dawn. Dawn was grinning when Paul spoke up, " You did well," Paul nodded. Dawn was blushing when she saw a note in her cubby. Dawn read it and fell to her knees sobbing. May and Misty ran over to her, Misty read the note and gasped. _Dear DEEE DEEEE,_

_ I'm back and this time everyone will see how pathetic you really are._

_ From, I think you know._

**Finished, Guess who that note is from there MAY be more than one person.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
